5thwavefandomcom-20200215-history
Features
Use this page to note down things that you want this larp to cover, implementation will be figured out either by you, or by others enthusiastic about your ideas. Features Joe Wants: *Seperated Power/Mundane xp gains. - Agreed B Agreed T *More options for mundane xp spends, combat training, slow hp gains, fatigue increases - Agreed, though with quite strict limits. Was thinking can we fuse downtime and mundane XP into the same system? see below B Agreed on both accounts, but suggestion of one off items, and very late in the game, someone to teach players how to make certain items? But with a cap, as in can only make 2 each downtime due to effort? N *Trading/Barter/Items. (I have no idea how to implement this without adding a huge amount of admin to the system) - *Mandatory phys reps on players as their powers increase, specific to their class xp spends, bright veins for bruisers, scorched hands for warpers, third eyes for psychics, stuff like that. - Dont think it should be mandatory, think it should give bonuses/discounts for appropriate phys reps B *Derangements associated with power growth, players becoming progessively "other" or "alien" as whatever it is that gave them these abilities grows in strength. - Agreed B AgreedN * A few "misc" powers for each class, either available at base or once certain tree progression has been achieved. Agreed B Agreed N Features Tasha wants: * Some powers start with the same first ability/call, or have an ability/call in common, they just have different mechanisms, eg: shape shifter gains wings for flight for 5 minutes vs the power of the element air uses that to fly for 5 minutes. But they go on to do different things as their powers progress. ''- This is already implemented, just not on the wiki yet, I'll add a brief description of direction on the guidelines page J'' * Not too many calls, but allowing to bring in extra calls later if it seems necessary. Also effect being a call where the player yells effect and can then describe what happens, eg: by the power of air effect target is swarmed by air spirits (I know that's just a distract but it's just an example.) ''- Calls is a tricky one. Too many and the system gets too complex, too few and it's too simple, we'll judge as we go. Strongly disagree with this version of Effect, confuses combat far too much and often won't be got across. IMO Effect should be something long term, which a recipient will find out about either in DT or in uptime when a Ref tells them. J'' * Powers to have a splitting point, where the player can either go down one route or the other, and are them unable to take the other path until they have mastered their chosen path, eg water splitting into healing or ice magic. ''- I really, really like this. Possibly making people take pick one upgrades to powers? B Also Agree, want to talk about Class and DT at swarm. J'' * Powers having weaknesses. ''- Definitely. Possibly tie into the ability to get discounts for limitations? B Yes, should be either written into a backstory for a character, or specified in the power J''